Digimon Crimson
by Drawknight
Summary: You have seen Adventure 1 and Frontier,what if they were in the same universe?What was in the middle?You still think there was peace?You're wrong!There was one more group,and leader was a..Young girl!


**Hi guys,here's is the first official chapter of the story ^_^ I dont not own Digimon or Lissy,AbsolMaster2012 does(Thanks for letting me use her!)**

(I will be making their POV's closer dialogue to the ages,to make it more realistic)

_Japan_

Two young brother and sister,Osamu(Sam) and Ken(A female Ken,I felt like it could be a very cool change,to have Ken and another person to change,you will find out who changed their gender too in the sequel) were having a fight with two 'digivices' that jumped out of their computer,"They're mine Ken!"

"No it's said you must not be greedy Sam!"

But the computer soon shown two bug looking things:A green-like worm and a cute bee.

"Hey S-Sam?"

"Yea Ken?"

"Why is the computer shining?"

"Wait...WHAT ARE DOES THINGS ON THERE?!"

"Hi Sam!I'm Puroromon!"The Bee said.

"And I'm Minomon Ken"Said the green worm.

"And we're your...Digimon!Digital Monsters!"They both said then the brother and sister were sucked into the computer.

_America_

Two children:

Loryn and Willis,a young girl and boy were playing on the computer."Willis look out!"Loryn said watching Willis.

'Yea!We did it"Willis screamed into Loryn's ear making her fall on her picked her up and apologized,but the everything turned off to their surprise."What is this Willis?"Loryn asked not knowing what a 'blackout' is.

"I think it is a blackout,when everything turns off..."Willis answered looking around for the the computer turned back on to their showed a weird dog thing and a green blob with a dress-like body,"Hi!"The two things greeted covering the screen with their faces,"I'm Tedimon!"The dog thing said.

"I'm Gummymon!"The green blob said.

"And we are your Digimon!Digital monsters!"The two 'Digimon' said before the two kids were sent into the computer.

_Europe_

A young boy ran into his parents diner and ran into the kitchen."Here's the order Ryo!"His father,Akita,said passing the order to ran back out of the diner onto his bike and rode down the street hearing people say,

"Hey Ryo!"The boys said grinning at him.

"Ahh!It's Ryo!"The girls screamed blushing was the most popular kid in wanting to be him,and girls wanting made it to the house of the Calderon,and his crush knocked on the door but no answer?

"Lissy?You,there?"He asked knocking on the door again,but it opened itself showing a beam of light into a room walked in looking Mr, and were gone and was guessing that Lissy was walked into her room and saw a dark bat...playing with her?"L-Lissy?!What is that!?"The bat flew up to him giving Ryo a,' Who are you?' face.

"Demidevimon,he's a friend!"Lissy defended Ryo,petting the bat.

"Wh-what are you!?"Ryo screamed/asked to the bat.

"I'm Demidevimon,Ryo!"He did he know his name?Soon behind him came a baby blue dinosaur,"Hi Ryo I am Demiveemon!I'm your Digimon,Digital Monster!"

"Wha-what?!

But after that the computer started to shine immensely and suck the Digimon and kids into the computer.

**Loryn's POV**

All I see was darkness until I felt something furry tickling !It is that dog thing I saw on Willis' computer,"What are you?"

"My name is Tedimon Loryn,"It does it know my name?I stand up and walk away until I tripped over a root and falling on something.I look back and it is...Willis!He groans and I see that green thingy.I stand up and say,"Sorry I did not see you,"

Willis gave a small laugh and said back,"Don't worry,follow me,I found others,"He then grabbed my hand and lead me to other was a girl with blue hair and I am guessing her older brother with darker hair.I then noticed 'Tedimon' followed me,but then I saw a weird bug thing and a little cute bee.

"I'm Ken,"The young girl said waving to me,"And I'm Osamu,"The other boy said.I wave back seeing Ken smiling at soon then hear screams.A boy,girl and other unfamiliar all then run to where it we saw a girl with a normal length of hair and a boy with strange hair standing up being attacked by a digimon called IceDevimon,It was about the size of my home!We then saw two more digimon appeared.A weird blue dinosaur that reminded me of a baby Barney...But the other one seemed had a bat-like form but with a random skull.I then soon saw a bright light flying out of the sky!It each hit all of us,and strange things popped into our hands,it had a strange shape,it had a form of a game boy and has a pointy antenna on top of ad four buttons and one was flashing,so I pressed it,same as Willis,Ken,Osamu,and the other all the Digimon started to glow and screamed:

**_"Tedimon!Digivovle to!...Bearmon"_**

**_"Gummymon!Digivovle to!...Terriermon"_**

**_"Minomon!Digivovle to!...Wormmon"_**

**_"Puroromon!Digvovle to!...Fanbeemon!"_**

**_"DemiVeemon!Digivovle to!...Veemon!"_**

(DemiDevimon is Rookie form)

Tedimon turned into a bear with grips and a cap,Gummymon turn a green dog-like thing,Minomon turn more of a Worm than it was, and Puroromon turned into a cuter,and bigger Veemon was a blue dinosaur,still and had a yellow V on it's head...This is gonna be fun...

What's happening?What will happen to Loryn,Willis,Ken,Ryo,Osamu, and Lissy from this battle?

Find out in...Digimon Crimson!


End file.
